Gary Wilton, Jr. (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = Unspecified undergraduate studies (incomplete) | Origin = Chemically-altered Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = San Francisco, California | Creators = Roy Thomas; Kris Renkewitz | First = Avengers West Coast Annual Vol 2 8 | HistoryText = Origin Gary Wilton was the son of two research scientists who worked for a major drug company. When they learned that their unborn son would likely be severely malformed, they dedicated themselves into isolating a chemical which might correct the deficiencies. They appeared to be successful, and Maxine underwent a series of injections. However, both Gary and Maxine were in a major automobile collision, that killed Gary senior and sent Maxine into premature labor. Maxine gave birth to what appeared to be a normal son. Desperate to not lose her son as well, Maxine became obsessively protective and sheltering to Gary Jr. Several years later, Maxine married another man, Roger Morely, the head of Daedalus airlines. Morely was intolerant of the timid Gary, and attempted to force him to become more hardy through negative reinforcement. This further drove Gary Jr. to become more and more timid and to lack confidence. At the age of twenty, Gary inadvertently walked into a gang murder, and fled from the members who attempted to kill him. Cornered and terrified, Gary transformed into another form, that of the Raptor. After savagely beating the gangsters, the Raptor returned to the form of Gary. After that Gary periodically transformed into the Raptor when he became overwhelmed with fear. This fact terrified him even further. The Raptor was next seen when he inadvertently stumbled onto discovering the base of Ultron and Alkhema beneath Coit Tower, in San Francisco. Ultron detected Gary and captured him, but the Avengers West Coast then located the base and attacked the two robots. Ultron used his mesmerization ray to take control of the Avengers, but Gary, having been unable to watch the struggle, was spared. However, when Ultron again confronted him, the fear caused him to transform into the Raptor and escape. Raptor used a communication card which Mockingbird had dropped to warn Iron Man of what had happened, and Stark summoned a group of reserve Avengers to assist him. Raptor assisted Iron Man and the other Avengers in opposing Ultron and Alkhema, who ultimately found their goals opposed each other and degenerated into combat. Raptor unsuccessfully attempted to prevent Alkhema from escaping, but Ultron was contained. by Le Peregrine]] Civil War He was among the many superhuman to flee out of the USA to France. He was recently seen (in Marvel Civil War: Battle Report) trying to flee into France but was confronted by French superhero and mercenary Le Peregrine over the Bay of Biscay, during a massive incursion tentative of refugees. | Powers = Shapeshifting: Gary can transform himself into a bird-like form with following abilities. * Superhuman Strength & durability * Flight: Raptor can fly over 600 miles within hours. * Avian physiology: Sharp beak and claws His transformations are triggered by his emotions, extreme ones (especially fear) transforming him into Raptor, and the shapeshifting revert when he calms down. In the Raptor form, "he"/Raptor can access his early memories, even in utero ones. Gary kept few or no memories of Raptor's actions. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Raptor_(Marvel_Comics) | Links = * www.marvunapp.com }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Avian Form Category:Strength Class 10